Une journée pourtant si paisible
by Yami-no-Tsubasa-103
Summary: Nanoha et Fate sont parties à la plage avec toute la famille de Nanoha pour profiter un peu du beau temps, mais même avec un temps magnifique on ne peut être en paix.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "vague". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Disclaimer : Les peronnages et l'univers de Mahou Shoujo Nanoha sont la propriété de Masaki Tsuzuki et du studio "Seven Arcs" – L'hitoire décrite ici est ma propriété.

**Vague**

Nanoha était pénarde, accompagnée de sa famille, mais aussi de fate elle s'était rendue à la plage, il faisait un temps magnifique, le soleil brillait de mille feux et le sable était brûlant. Il y avait beaucoup de mode il faut dire que c'était les grandes vacances pour tout le monde. Le café Midoria affichait fermer exceptionnellement aujourd'hui et toute la famille était réunie. Nanoha et Fate étaient ensemble assises dans le sable à l'ombre du parasol. Yuuno pour sa part était sous sa forme de furet et se promenait de mains en mains entre la grande soeur de Nanoha et sa mère. Le pauvre aurait bien voulu se plaindre, mais Nanoha lui lança un petit regard compatissant et désolé qui lui fit comprendre qu'il resterait l'objet de curiosité de ces deux grandes filles encore un moment. Fate pour sa part avait fixé Nanoha depuis son arrivée à la plage si bien que cette dernière était un peu gênée et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, peut-être voulait-elle aller se baigner un peu avec elle ? Nanoha le lui proposa prestement et la réponse fut franche et rapide un oui presque aussi direct qu'une réponse à une proposition de mariage. Nanoha sourira alors gaiement et prit la main de fate pour partir vers l'eau suivie par sa grande soeur et son frère qui décidèrent aussi d'aller nager à deux laissant Yuuno aux soins des parents de Nanoha qui fleuretaient tranquillement oubliant le furet sur le coté.

Fate était très heureuse, un peu gênée aussi, mais heureuse malgré tout. Elle portait un petit deux pièces noires contrastant avec ces longs cheveux dorés qui lui parcouraient le dos. Elle avait barbiche en pendentifs accroché au coup et Nanoha vêtue d'un maillot blanc deux pièce aussi avait Raising Heart à son coup également. Toutes deux ne se souciaient guère de leurs appareils, ce qui comptait pour chacune était la présence de l'eau et la proximité qui ne cessait de s'accroître en les deux jeunes filles. Elles sentaient les vagues les soulever à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient du rivage blanc. Les deux filles ne se quittaient pas des yeux et à présent se tenaient les mains doucement leurs visages l'un face à l'autre tous deux rouge et un peu gêner. Nanoha fusela première à prononcer le nom de sa partenaire, au loin son frère et sa soeur les regardaient discrètement en souriant devant tant de tendresse entre les deux filles. Fate commença alors à prononcer le nomade Nanoha, mais une vague la coupa sur la seconde syllabe. Les deux filles rigolèrent de plus belle avant de s'éloigner encore un peu du rivage sur les regards attentifs du frère et de la soeur de Nanoha. Le temps restait magnifique et tout portait à croire que ce serait la plus belle journée qu'il pouvait se produire. Pourtant dans ce calme apparent un grand chamboulement se préparait et l'ont pouvait voir au loins vers l'horizon les prémices du désastre. En effet une ligne plus sombre se soulevait à la surface de l'eau et s'approchait du rivage lentement en grandissant de plu en plus.

Ce qui arrivait n'était autre qu'une vague un peu plus grande que les autres, les deux filles la remarquèrent sans trop y prêter d'attention, mais Yunno lui comprenait bien ce qui arrivait. Il tenta d'échapper à la surveillance des parents de Nanoha et se rapprocha du rivage espérant qu'ils comprendraient ce qui arrivait. Il envoya aussi un message télépathique à Nanoha pour lui dire qu'il y avait un grand danger à l'horizon, mais elle ne pouvait rien voir de son point de vue. Ni elle, ni fate qui de toute façon n'avait d'yeux que pour sa chérie en ce moment. Les deux jeunes filles dirent à Yuuno de laisser tomber ces blagues puériles et cessèrent de l'écouter tant ça semblait invraisemblable qu'une vague géante soit en train de leur charger dessus. Mais qu'elles le veuillent ou non, il y avait bel et bien un Tsunami en approche et les sirènes s'élevaient assourdissantes dans les airs. Nanoha et fate eurent vite compris la situation et déçue décidèrent d'intervenir sur l'évènement. Yunno et Arf décidèrent quant à eux de prévenir le bureau pour faire venir des mages qui pourront aider les citoyens et si possible éviter la catastrophe. Mais leur temps était compté et la déferlante se rapprochait à chaque instant, profitant du chaos les deux jeunes magiciennes s'élevèrent dans les airs appelant leurs appareils respectifs à leur venir en aide. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire discrète selon Yuuno, car si cette vague atteint la côte ce sera un carnage.

Le plus intrigant était d'ailleurs que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte hormis Yuuno, c'était pourtant visible. Et à présent une ombre couvrait la plage, la vague était la plus grande que n'ait jamais vu le Japon, si ça touchait le rivage les dégâts seraient... Incommensurables. Les deux jeunes filles dans le ciel s'en rendaient compte à mesure que la vague s'approchait, mais comment stopper cette vague ? Nanoha proposa de taper dedans tout simplement avec leurs pourvois, mais Yuuno lui fit rejeter l'idée prétextant que ce serait inutile et ça pourrait même aggraver la situation. Les deux filles décidèrent alors de protéger la plus grande zone possible. Armé de barbiche Fate annonça qu'elle ferait la dernière ligne de défense sur la plage et elle y partit rapidement espérant voir Nanoha s'occuper du reste. Nanoha comprenant bien que la première ligne serait pour elle demanda à Raising Heart de déployer sa protection de grande zone à pleine puissance. L'engin ne se fit pas prier émettant un nuage de fumée et changeant de forme pour passer de bille à sceptre rose, blanc, et aux garnitures dorées. Un cercle se traça à ses pieds et de ce cercle une demi-sphère se traça. Le dôme rose ainsi créer s'agrandit alors rapidement pour couvrir une très grande zone de la plage sur laquelle on pouvait voir des gens terrorisés et qui ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Arf était venu en soutient de Yuuno pour tenter de lever des protections supplémentaires et Fate qui avait en charge la seconde ligne de défense avait éployer le même type de barrière que Nanoha, mais de couleur jaune cette fois.

Cela serait-il suffisant ? Aucune des deux ne le savait et elles se donnaient à fond dans le but de protéger ces gens au risque d'être découverte entant que magicienne. Yuuno qui observait la vague au loin leur annonça avec exactitude le moment où elle frapperait. Et lorsque ce moment arriva, les deux filles sentirent leurs coeurs se resserrer dans leurs poitrines. Elles croyaient toutes deux que c'était la fin tant la vague était grande et puissante. Le monstre qui s'abattit sur eux brisa sans effort la barrière de Nanoha l'emportant vers celle de Fate qui céda aussi rapidement que la première laissant le pire à craindre pour la dernière barrière soutenue par Yuuno et Arf. Les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu de tout champ de vision et la dernière barrière avait peu de chance de résister. Et au moment où la vague devait heurter cette dernière, on vit un rayon blanc se dessiner et emporter la vague dans une lumière aveuglante. Il fallut un moment avant que la lumière ne se dissipe et là on put voir Nanoha tenant Fate dans ses bras complètement à bout de souffle et épuisée. Yuuno alla directement en support pour l'aider et Arf fit de même. Elle avait fait disparaître la vague dans un grand tir de son cher Starlight breaker. Tout le monde fut soulagé et dans l'immédiat on oublia complètement que nombre de civils les avaient vu et les voyaient encore voler au-dessus de l'eau...

à suivre

* * *

Relu & corrigé le 19/11/10 - YnS


End file.
